


In A Blink Of An Eye | Jay Halstead

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [15]
Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Injury, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Local psycho running around breaks into Jay and yns house. Shes alone and he’s just getting off work and comes home to find yn hurt really badly…you choose the ending; And connor takes care of her in the ER❜❜-IsaacLaheysAnchorPairings: Jay Halstead x Reader, Connor Rhodes x Reader (Ex fling)Featuring: Jay Halstead, Y/n (Reader), Connor Rhodes, Unnamed Psycho, Maggie, April, Will Halstead, Unnamed nurse, Ava.Summary: Jay comes home to find y/n all bloody and goes into panic mode.WARNINGS: angst, jealous!Connor, worried!jay, worried!Connor, hospitals, blood, injured!reader, comfort, plot twists, errors.Word Count:2591
Relationships: Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)/Original Female Character(s), Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)/Reader, Connor Rhodes/Reader, Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader
Series: One Chicago [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	In A Blink Of An Eye | Jay Halstead

#  [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/976632060-%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%87%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%8E-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-in-a-blink-of-an-eye-jay) ~[ tumblr](https://baybayreigns.tumblr.com/post/633905663435735040/in-a-blink-of-an-eye-jay-halstead)

  * The sound of a loud thud and the floor creaking made you look up from your book. Eyes going wide. Shaking in fear. You quietly put your book down, taking the throw rug off your legs as quietly as you can. Standing up quietly. Turning not to make a sound. You cautiously walked towards the kitchen. Grabbing a knife out of the knife block. Cringing at the sound as you took it out.

gulping as you walked out of the kitchen, peeping out behind the wall. You felt relief wash over you as you saw nothing there. Taking a step out from behind the wall. You felt a wave of courage as you took small steps. The knife held out in front of you. Heart rate increasing by the second.

You were so focused on in front of you that you didn’t realize something was sneaking up on you until it was too late.

You felt a strong grip on your hair. Squeezing their hand hard against the back of your head. Slamming your head against the wall hard. It startled you enough to let go of the knife. Making the knife fall to the ground.

They let out a deep grunt. Slamming your head against the wall again and again. They let go. Hastily Taking out a gun from the band of his jeans. You reach up to your forehead, feeling it is sticky with blood. Making you let out a whimper. Bringing your hand down to your eye level. You let out a whimper as you saw blood. Your head pounds.

You crane your neck towards your attacker. Giving them a pleading look. Lips trembling. Eyes welling up with tears. The guy pointed the gun at you. Making you shake in fear.

A tall, disheveled man looked down at you, with a sinister smile. Observing you.

“Please, don’t.” You begged. Scooting away from him.

He ignored your pleas. Lunging towards you, you quickly scrambled up. Only for him to grab a hold of your hair. Yanking you back to him. Then pushing your face into the ground. You tried to crawl away from him, but he grabbed a hold of your ankles. Pulling you back towards him. Rolling you over onto your back. He climbed on top of you.

You tried putting up a fight. Trying to grab his gun but to no avail. He elbowed you hard in the nose. Making you gasp. He took the opportunity to shot you in the shoulder. A sharp pain shot up and down your arm. More tears pouring out of your eyes. Your vision blurring. He shot you, again and again, all in different places, your hands going up in defence. Trying to fight him off.

He kept going till you weren’t fighting him anymore. The pain as unbearable. Blood was covering your clothes. Your body spasming. Your blood was all over him, as well as the ground. He got up putting his gun away. He stood over you looking at you with a satisfied smile. While you just looked at him through glazed eyes. Your breathing labored. Your eyes getting heavy. The guy then turned away from you, leaving you to bleed out on the floor while he exited the home. Spots danced in your vision. Darkness soon surrounded you as your breathing got slower. Heartbeat pumping slowly. The sound of your phone ringing getting distant, as your body slowly shut down…

Jay let out a sigh, as he got into his truck. Putting the keys ignition. Turning the truck on. Blasting the heat, taking out his phone. Unlocking it. Jay tapped the phone icon app. Dialing your number. The sound of the phone ringing. Jay felt an unsettling feeling form in the pit of his stomach, as your voicemail played.

“Hey, babe, I’m coming home now, I will see you when I arrive.” Jay spoke. Ending the call. He looked down at his phone. Dread washing over him.

Something just didn’t sit right with him. You always picked your phone when he rang you. His eyebrows furrowed into confusion.

He quickly put his truck into gear. Putting his seatbelt on. Pressing his foot hard on the accelerator. Speeding out of the parking lot. Going through red lights.

His mind tried to think of excuses as to why you didn’t answer the phone. Maybe you were asleep or taking a nap. Or in the shower or binge-watching or lost in a book. The more he came up with excuses the more anxious he felt.

Jay quickly parked in front the of the house he shared with you. Turning the truck off, yanking the keys out of the ignition. Unbuckling the seatbelt. Getting out of the truck, he locked it in a rush. Rushing over to the front door. Unlocking the door in a hurry. He opened the door. Just as he walked through the threshold he stopped in his tracks. His heart plummeting to the pit of his stomach. Going pale, as he saw you lying limp on the floor. Blood staining your shirt as well as the floor around you.

Jay quickly rushed towards you.

“Babe.” He cried. Tears welling up in his eyes. His heart aching.

“No.” He sobbed. His body shaking with sobs.

“Y/n.” He gasped out. His hand shakingly extending towards your wrist, picking it up and trying to find a pulse, he felt his heartache, even more, when you couldn’t find one. He then moved his index and middle finger to your neck. Feeling slightly relieved when he found a pulse, but it was weak.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m going to take you to the hospital.” He cooed. Reassuring you, but himself more than you.

“Stay with me.” He pleaded as he slipped his left arm behind your knees, his right hand resting on your lower back. Pulling you towards his chest, as he cradled you to his chest. Standing up rushing out of the door. Shutting the door behind him. His eyes were on your face the entire time. his heart beating faster by the second. He felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn’t lose you.

Tears fell rapidly from his eyes, as he unlocked his truck, doing his best to open the backseat door near the driver’s side without dropping you.

“It’s going to be okay, your going to be okay.” He reassured you. Gently laying you on the backseat. He looked at you with a pained expression. Before closing the door and getting into the driver’s side without hesitation.

He put the keys in the ignition, struggling to put them in since his hands were shaking. Cursing under his breath as he cried harder. He finally got them in. Turning the key, as the truck roared to life. Putting the truck into gear. He pressed his foot hard against the gas. Making the car speed off, not even bothering to put his seatbelt on. Speeding to Gaffney Chicago MedicalCentre, breaking all the road rules. Looking at you in the rear-view mirror now and then. He wiped his tears away, but it was no use they still fell from his eyes.

Jay felt slight relief as he made it to Gaffney Chicago Medical Centre. Jay didn’t bother finding a park, he went straight to wear the ambulance park. Quickly opening the door and rushing to open the backseat door. Grabbing you gently. Carrying you to the emergency area.

“HELP.” He yelled desperately. April and Maggie looked up. Rushing over towards Jay who was holding a limp, bloody you.

“Baghdad.” Maggie instructed Jay. Jay rushed over. Putting you gently down on the gurney. Grabbing a hold of your hand, as Maggie hooked wires to you. While April cut your shirt open.

Jay stared at your chest and abdomen in horror. Lips trembling.

“Jay, you need to leave so we can help her.” April spoke. Giving him a sympathetic look. But Jay wasn’t listening to he kept staring

“Page Dr Rhodes.” Maggie spoke, as she continued to examine you. April nodded her head complying.

Will noticed the commotion happening. Coming over to his brother. His hand grabbing Jay’s shoulder. Giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Jay.” Will spoke. Looking at him with worry in his eyes. As they bagged you.

“She…” Jay barely gasped out.

Jay felt someone rush past him. Which happened to be Connor.

Connor felt his heart leap to his throat. His heart racing. He rushed over to you. Bumping into Jay in the process.

“Y/n.” Connor gasped, putting the disposable gloves on. Taking his stethoscope from around his neck. Putting the ear tips in his ear. Then putting the diaphragm in the middle of your chest.

“She’s been shot, multiple times, her pulse is weak, she isn’t responding.” April told him, as he listened to your heart pump slowly. This made him panic even more.

“Her hearts weak.” Connor sighed, taking the diaphragm away from your chest, and pulling the ear tips out of his ear. Putting the stethoscope around his neck.

“Let’s do a scan, see if the bullets are still in there.” Connor ordered. Taking out his flashlight. Turning it on.

“Y/n, can you hear me?” Connor asked as he shone the light in your eyes. But you were unresponsive. 

“Dilated pupils.” He sighed. Feeling more dread wash over him. Connor took a step back, as April slid a black pad underneath you, another nurse tilting you, then gently putting you back down.

All of them looked anxiously at the screen. Maggie stroked your hair.

Connor felt like his heart was being squeezed way to tight. As he saw five bullets still in you one in your shoulder, two near your stomach, one near your abdomen and the other one slightly near your heart.

“She needs to go to the OR now.” Connor spoke.

Jay stared at the screen in horror. His face was ghostly white. He felt lightheaded.

“Oh my god.” He gasped out. As Connor, Maggie, April and a nurse pulled the rails up.

Will pulled Jay out of the way as they wheeled you out.

“They are going to help her.” Will reassured Jay, guiding him to the waiting room.

“They are going to save her.” Will spoke. As Jay sat in the seat. Will crouched in front of him.

Jay raised his hands in front of him. His body trembling as a sob left his lips. His hands were stained with your blood.

“It’s okay, Jay, hey look at me.” Will spoke. Putting his hands on Jay’s hands and putting them down.

Jay looked at his brother through tear-filled eyes.

“What if she dies?” Jay sobbed out.

“She won’t, she’s a fighter.” He reassured his brother.

“I can’t lose her. I don’t think I could survive losing her.” Jay sobbed. Will gave him a pained expression. Wrapping his arms around Jay and hugging him. This made Jay break down.

“I can’t.” He sobbed….

Connor, Maggie, April and the nurse rolled you out of the elevator, rolling the gurney to an operating room.

Connor let go, going to scrub his hands. he heard the door open. Ava stormed in.

“You can’t treat her, you’re her ex.” She shouted. Making Connors jaw clench. He continued to scrub his hands.

“I’m the best option.” He spoke. Turning his head to look at Ava. She let out a sarcastic laugh.

“I’m her best choice, you’re her ex, what happens if you make a misjudgment, then what is her boyfriend going to think, that you did it out of spite because she is with Jay, not you.” Ava hissed out.

“You don’t know her as I do, you aren’t close to her, so yeah, I’m her best shot, and you’re wasting my time and her time by talking.” Connor growled out. Moving towards the doors.

“Bastard.” She muttered to herself. As he turned his back to her. Opening the doors with his elbows…

“She should be out by, now right?” Jay asked his brother. Jay was pacing restlessly. While Will was sitting down. Jay’s eyes were red from crying. His cheeks stained with dried tears.

“I’ll go check.” He responded. Getting up. He gave Jay’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze when he walked past him.

Will got in the elevator. Going up. He exited the elevator going over to the desk.

“Have you seen Dr Rhodes?” Will asked the nurse at the desk.

“He’s over there.” she replied. Pointing her index finger to the room behind him. Will turned around to see Connor sitting next to you. Holding your hand to his lips. While you laid on the hospital bed asleep.

“Thanks.” He spoke. Walking over towards the room. Sliding the door open then close the door.

“So, where you going to tell Jay, she is out of surgery or were you just going to keep it from him? After all, she is his girlfriend.” Will spoke. Making Connor’s jaw clench. He untwined his fingers from yours. Delicately putting your hand down.

“She lost a lot of blood, I had to give her a blood transfusion, there were some complications during surgery, I nearly lost her. I had to put her in an induced coma.” Connor spoke, ignoring what Will said.

“She isn’t yours anymore Connor, you blew it.” Will spoke. Defending his brother.

“I know that.” Connor spoke. Standing up. His eyes were red from crying.

“I don’t think you do.” Will spoke again. Glaring at Connor.

“Have you ever thought that when she came in it affected me too? That I felt like I made a huge mistake letting her go. That the love of my life was dying.” Connor shouted. Fresh tears welling up in his eyes.

Will gave Connor a deadly glare. Connor let out a sniffle. Shaking his head.

“Jay can see her.” Connor spoke, as he gave you one last longing glance before leaving the room.

Will took out his phone. Sending Jay a quick text with the room and floor you were on. He would have gone and got him, but he didn’t trust Connor at the moment, not with what he saw.

Will looked up at you. An oxygen mask covering your mouth. The monitors showing your heart rate. Letting out a sigh. Just as he took a step, the door opened. Then shut. Will craned his neck seeing his disheveled brother.

Jay rushed over to you. Sitting on the chair Connor sat on. He grabbed ahold of your hand. Bringing it up towards his lips.

“My baby.” He sobbed. Kissing your hand repeatedly.

“She had to have a blood transfusion. She’s in an induced coma.” Will spoke. Making Jay cry.

“I promise you; I will find the person who did this to you.” He promised you. Looking at you as he kissed the back of your hand.

“I love you so much.” He sobbed.

“Please don’t die on me, please wake up.” He pleaded……




**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Jay Halstead or One Chicago request? Send it in!


End file.
